Next
by Wicked White Queen
Summary: End of series, beginning of a different sort of duel. First half of a two-part fic dealing with Shiori and Juri and their somewhat twisted friendship.


"Next!"

_They fear her. Even when protected by the visors and the padded vests, disgustingly impenetrable, they fear her. She is flesh and blood like any of them, but they tremble and shake, ready to cower before their goddess. _

"Next!"

_Ugh. How pathetic. She felled him before he could even complete his lunge. _

"Next!"

_Won't any of the cowards face her? _

"Next!"

_Oh! This one is actually agile! Why, I almost think that Juri is a bit surprised with this one! God, I wish I could see her eyes... Yes, parry, parry, and parry again! Go on! Yes, step back, advance again, thrust and...watch out! No! She's seen that feint a thousand times! Her eyes see everything! Don't...oh hell. Never mind. Who's going to be...?_

"Next!"

_The bitch isn't even breathing hard! She's toying with them!_

"Next!"

_God! Why won't any of them fight her? Why are they just staring at her? They act as if she's hypnotized them all! It's not as if we can see her face through that mask, so I know that she hasn't stared them into submission. _

"Next!"

_They're fools. All of them. They have no right to pretend that they're the ones that have been snared by her serpent gaze. I've seen her eyes. I've seen them. I know them well. Poets have written odes to eyes like hers, perfect and blue and cold, but they're fools as well. They have never seen what I've seen in those perfect, perfect eyes. I've seen what perfection looks like in pieces and it's far more beautiful than any poem._

"Next!"

_And another one down. Chalk one more victory on the board for the captain. _

"Next!"

_I've always heard that Prometheus stole fire from the gods to give to the people on earth, but now the poor guy is spending eternity chained to a cliff. Hmm. Was it his liver or his heart that was torn out every night? _

"Next!"

_I know how he feels. I've stolen the rain from the sky and I'm being punished for my sins. _

"Next!"

_She's losing patience with them. None dare approach her, not after seeing so many fall. _

"Next!"

_Oh! Why is she pointing at...? Very good. That's right, Juri. Choose for them. Yes, that tall boy will do nicely. With such long legs he should be a challenge for you. Such magnificent reach. Even with those long legs of your own, it won't be enough. You'll still be forced to move close to him to score._

_But you won't move close to him, will you? You'll just...yep. God, how predictable. You'll just lunge a bit farther and open your weak side. Really Juri, you are so easy to read sometimes that I can't fathom how you win every match. Are they blind? I know your every move and I can predict every thrust, but I still don't understand why they fear you so much. _

"Next!"

_Hell, who told this fat-ass he could move right in front of me? Now I can't see what she's doing. Now I've got to move closer to the strip so I can see her again...Oh, she's starting to sweat! Is it from facing so many of her teammates, or is it because she sees me now? How delicious. She's even starting to breathe faster. _

"Next!"

_Well! Even for Juri that was exceptional! I've never seen steel fly so fast!_

"Next!"

_Why is she polishing the hilt? Slim and elegant and beautiful. It's as perfect as the rest of her, so why is she polishing the damned sword so much? Why won't she look at me? I'm so close that I can smell the sweat now darkening that pristine uniform. There's her sweat, but something else too..._

_Leather. That's it. It must be her glove, or maybe her shoes...but there is still something else. Something..._

_Lavender. _

_Her shampoo. That's it. She's used the same kind of shampoo since we were children. I don't understand it. I use the same brand and my hair never smells like hers, but when I wake up, even my own pillow is scented with her lavender. How the hell can she work such magic with something so ordinary? _

"Next!"

_Why won't she look at me? Why is she choosing another? Why do they still fear her so much?_

"Next!"

_They're shaking again. She is nothing! Nothing! Why do they fear her? Why? Is it her reputation? Is that it? Or is it her looks? It can't be. Everything is hidden behind that mask. None of us can see her beauty except when she removes it to shake the sweat from her hair. The idiots would tremble indeed if they could see the ice in her eyes when she practices. I really should give her more credit. I used to think her cruel for being so lovely, but now I see that she is merciful. If they saw her eyes when she is dancing with that blade, just as I've seen her when she practices alone, they would be as lost as I am now. _

"Next!"

_Damn her straight to hell! It's her voice! That's it! That's why they fear her! She's power and perfection and she doesn't even realize it. She could rule the world with her voice. The fiercest of tempests would be nothing but a whisper if she decided to unleash the power in her voice._

"Next!"

_Oh yes, Juri. Command them. Lead them. Break them. Speak to them so they follow every word. Call the next one. Call the next. End it. _

_No, don't stand there like that. You're not finished yet. You have a world to lead and you're wasting your time teaching these wretched children. They are all beneath you. _

"Next!"

_How pathetic to see a queen ruled by her subjects. Such perfection and brilliance and it's all wasted. You could command the seas to flood the deserts by simply staring at them, but instead you always stare at me. Foolish queen. You've allowed yourself to be ruled by a witch._

"Next!"

_Look at me, Juri. Look at me and see the worst of your subjects. Look at me. _

"Next!"

_Juri? Why aren't you looking at me? Why are you telling them about ripostes and counter-attacks? Why are you...? _

_Wait. _

_Where is your locket? Juri? Why aren't you wearing my picture over your heart?_

"Next!"

_Juri? Won't you look at me? No! Don't call another! They're not for you! I'm the only one that knows your weaknesses. I'm the only one that can defeat you! Look at me, damn you!_

"Next!"

_That's it. I can't take this anymore. If none of them can handle her, then I'll show her what it means to..._

"Next!"

"I'll go!"

"Oh? Come on then. _En garde, _Shiori."

-----------------------------------------------------

Note: So, I mean for this to take place at the end of the series, just as Juri yells for her next opponent and Shiori rushes to the strip. I'd like to do a second part for Juri's side of this little match, but I may not. Haven't decided yet. And I hope that I didn't make this too disjointed and hard to read, but I have always thought that Shiori would think in rapid bursts, sometimes talking to herself and sometimes speaking to another person. She's kind of nutty that way. Anyway, review if you'd like and let me know.


End file.
